


The King Stag

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Druid Merlin (Merlin), Druids, Good Morgana (Merlin), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Peace, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Upon becoming king, Arthur sends out a message to the Druids that he wishes to make peace with all magic-users. To do so, there will be a politically strategic marriage between Arthur and the most powerful magic-user of them all, Merlin.





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

"Did you hear that Arthur is planning to lift the ban on magic and make peace with the Druids once and for all?" Morgana asked, fingering the braid her serving girl had put in.

Gwen glanced at her lady, looking somewhat frightened. "I have not, my Lady. Is the Council not opposed to this?"

"They are." Her eyes were tinged with gold. "But that will not last for long. Arthur is a strong man and a great king."

"He is." She continued to help Morgana lace up her dress.

Upon Uther's death, there had been much rejoicing in the magical community. Morgana had come clean to her brother about the visions she had been experiencing as well as other bouts of what could only be described as magic; surprisingly, she was still alive. Arthur was not like Uther. He was kind and just.

"Is he going to be marrying one of the lady sorceresses then?" Gwen asked in interest.

"No, not a lady. He's marrying Emrys." Her eyes sparkled in awe. She had only heard stories from passersby about the great warlock and future dragonlord.

"A man? Isn't the Father going to say something about that?"

Morgan's nodded. "He is opposed to it and is practically begging Arthur not to go through with the marriage. But Arthur has never cared about a person's sex, and peace must be attained. The Druids refused to send anyone else Arthur's way."

Gwen went back to the laces. "Who is Emrys anyway?"

"He's more familiarly known as Merlin. He's the son of Lord Balinor and a peasant woman named Hunith, conceived through the fires of Beltane. Balinor is a dragonlord, and Merlin will inherit those powers upon his father's death. He's supposed to be the most powerful warlock who has ever lived or ever will live." She responded.

"No wonder they are refusing to send anyone else." The serving girl whistled lowly.

Morgana smiled indulgently. "I look forward to his arrival."

"Do you think he would be able to help you with those visions?" She would have been scared of her Lady for the magic a while ago, but she was getting used to it now.

"I hope so." The Lady replied and glanced out the window. "He will be coming soon. Arthur is to announce the marriage today."

Gwen smiled. "Wonderful. We haven't had any festivities since his coronation. The people look forward to it."

"Whatever festivities it may be, I am unsure whether or not Merlin will participate." Morgana answered. "I'm not as familiar with Druid traditions as I should be."

The serving girl agreed. "Is that not the reason he is coming? To have Christianity and the Old Religion coexist peacefully?"

"Yes. The church is against it incredibly so." She sneered a bit. "They want to wipe out all the heathenish traditions and make Arthur a Christian king."

"Are you Christian, my Lady? If you do not mind me asking?"

"I was raised to be so, but how can I deny the Triple Goddess's gift to me? Father Griffith told me that all magic was the work of devils and lesser gods, but how can they deny the existence of the Triple Goddess? Under the Old Religion, all gods are one God. Why can they not see that we worship the same being?"

"I am uncertain." Gwen furrowed her brow.

Meanwhile, Arthur rushed into Gaius's rooms.

"My Liege! I did not expect to see you today. Are you ailing, sire?" Gaius asked.

"No, Gaius." He straightened his back. "I came to ask about Merlin. I've heard that you are his uncle."

"Yes, that, I am." He put down the herbs he was getting ready to grind. "What do you wish to know about him? He is a handsome young fellow, and while he isn't terribly great with physical weapons, his magical prowess exceeds all other standards."

"While I am grateful that he has things to offer militarily, Gaius, that was not what I wish to know." He paused. "Do you think we will get along?"

Gaius bit back an amused smile. "I do believe so, but be warned, my nephew has quite a tongue on him."

"Is he...okay with being married to me and not a maiden?"

"Of course. Balinor would not have suggested the union otherwise. Merlin has never really been attracted to women as some are."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I was going to inform you soon, but since you are here now, I will do so now.  The Druids are also sending Merlin's good friend Lancelot as well as a hundred fine horses as a sign of good will. Lancelot has learned tricks with the steeds from far away places that could improve the ride and usage of the horses."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow.

Gaius nodded. "He has learned to train horses to use an implement called a 'saddle,' which can improve ride quality and maneuverability."

"Is Lancelot a Druid?"

"No, he is merely a friend and a volunteer."

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur stood up tall. "I must go announce the happy news to the people."

"Some may not be happy. Many people still fear magic, and since Roman times, this has been a Christian kingdom." He warned.

"I will deal with dissenters as they come." Wrinkles formed on his brow from worry. "They will be glad that there will be a great meal for all during the fesitivities."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "They will partake in the meal, but they still might riot later."

"I truly believe that they wish to end the purge. So many people have seen death under my father's reign, and this must be done to achieve peace. I can only hope that they understand that. It does not matter whether I marry a man or a woman."

"It does to them."

He groaned. "What do you think I should do?"

"I am uncertain. Merlin brings much wisdom with him, from himself and his friends alike. They may know what to do." Gaius responded.

"Very well." He turned to leave, but the physician called out once more.

"Do not forget, sire, that reform usually starts at the top and makes it way down."


	2. Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

Merlin painted the light blue crescent moon in between his brows that morning, the same color of the twin serpents entangled in ink on his wrists. His father had warned him that his time to serve the Goddess was quickly approaching earlier, that he would be married to the Pendragon to bring peace and prosperity to the land.

He was not terribly thrilled about it, but it was out of his control. Since the day he began his training in their druidic camp, Balinor and the other tribal leaders had instructed him to save himself and not participate in the Beltane fires during Pentecost. That would now all be changed, and he was not sure he was ready. Did Arthur expect someone who was more experienced than him? Someone who wasn't pale and dark-haired like the rest of the fairy people?

His small sickle blade was tied around his waist securely, and he wore no overly decorated clothing, only the dark garb normally worn by a priest or priestess of the Goddess.

Many individuals from his druidic tribe were migrating towards Camelot for the celebrated day when magic and nonmagic peoples would be reunited. It all relied on him; would he be good enough? Of course, some of them were not Druids at all. His friend Will had come with him to see his marriage before returning to Ealdor, and Lancelot had come with the many horses they had promised to secure for Arthur. Among his other friends were Gwaine and Percival, and a young man by the name of Elyan had started to travel with them as he too was headed towards Camelot to meet with his sister.

Merlin did not break his fast that morning as he did not need to. He did drink a little water however on his father's insistence, and his mother had stopped him from exiting the tent.

"Merlin," she cupped his face.

The warlock lightly grasped his mother's arms. "Yes?"

"Look at you, all grown as you are. I would that you were still the babe I bore so many years ago. You are a strong man and a good priest. May the Goddess guide you in your ventures in the court of Camelot." She smiled. "Remember that all gods are one God. It is useless to argue and fight over things as petty as religion."

"Yes, mother. Will the Lady be coming?" He asked curiously.

"Freya? She will be in attendance, yes, my dear. But remember, my bird, King Arthur was raised a Christian. He has no knowledge of our ways."

Merlin and Freya had always been close, close enough that his father had doubted whether or not he was truly saving himself for the Goddess to use, but in truth, they had never felt attracted to each other in any intimate way.

"I would that he knew of some things." Merlin explained. "He is supposed to unite the lands of Albion, is he not? How can he when the kingdoms are at arms with each other? I cannot tolerate senseless killing, mother."

"Everything will sort itself out in the end." Hunith promised, her eyes shining with tears. "We are almost to Camelot. The king must be waiting."

A vision flashed before Merlin's eyes. A grand castle lay before him with people milling about the marketplace. A fair-haired king paced back and forth in what must be some of his finest gear, and a circlet lay on his head.

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "He is waiting."

His dark horse trotted along with the rest of his tribe at a decent pace, but he wished that time would speed up. Excitement and longing bit at him. Would Arthur be a kind and just man like the prophecies foretold?

Later on in the day, their convoy reached city limits, and this time, the marketplace was relatively empty. People, however, lined the streets to catch a glimpse of their new king consort, and the royal family stood in the center of the square.

"Greetings, and welcome to Camelot." Arthur moved to help Merlin down from his horse, but the warlock jumped off himself.

Behind him, a woman, his mind supplied the name Morgana, laughed a little. It seemed that she realized that he would not be treated as one would a queen.

"Has your journey been long?" Arthur inquired politely. "We have warm beer and meat in the great hall and plenty of beds for you all. I do assume that you will wish to stay at least until the wedding?"

Hunith bowed her head a bit. "Yes, sire."

"May I take you on a tour of the castle?" He asked.

"If you drop the false politeness, yes. It is not important to keep up with fraudulent language, Arthur." Merlin crossed his arms. "Let us be familiar with one another."

He stood shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. "Of course, Merlin. Or is it Emrys?"

"Merlin is fine."

The warlock was well-aware of the disapproving stares coming from the people. Some of them were from the church. Others were just incredibly traditionalistic individuals. His neck prickled, but he held his head high. He was a child of the royal line of Avalon. He was doing the Goddess's work.

Arthur saw his discomfort. "There are some people here who do not like what we are trying to do, but they will be satisfied enough with a good meal in their bellies." He explained.

"Why are there so many lone children on the streets?" Merlin asked as they entered the castle.

Balinor glared at him sharply, but he refused to look.

Arthur looked back outside to see what he was talking about. "Either their parents are dead, or they abandoned them."

"There should be a place for every child to stay."

"Perhaps." The king agreed. "I plan on reforming many of my father's old policies to fit with the times."

"Good." He tried to embody the Goddess's power to appear taller than he actually was.

Arthur walked them through many long hallways. "I see you have brought many horses. Do you anticipate a war?"

Merlin hesitated. Had his Sight warned him about a new battle and forced him to subconsciously pick horses to gift to Arthur?  "We are in the Goddess's hands." He decided at last.

"You speak a lot about your Goddess. Is she important to you?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. "I was born to be a tool towards her ends."

"And our marriage is apart of that?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Together, we will united all of Albion, Arthur. So it has been said for centuries. I am Emrys, and you are the Once and Future King."

The king tried to wrap his head around what his to-be husband was saying. "All of Albion? Not just Camelot? To try to take over another kingdom would lead to bloodshed."

"Then, maybe it is the Goddess's will that there will be war."

They were interrupted. A short, stout man came rushing up to them furiously.

"Sire, as a servant of God, I cannot stand to see this Christian court devolving in their presence!"

"We are bringing peace, Father."

"It doesn't sound like peace! They are already planning for war!"

Merlin cut in. "Is it not best to be prepared?"

"Our army is good enough. We cannot have heathen infiltrators in Camelot! Your father worked hard to purge all of those sorts from this land!"

"My father was wrong about many things." Arthur declared. "And this just happens to be one of them, Father. If you will excuse us, I have a tour to finish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated!  
> Im characterizing Merlin a bit differently, so tell me what you think!


	3. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

"Are you sure you don't want a servant?" Arthur asked a few days later.

Merlin glanced over at him from where he was adjusting his sickle blade. "No, I am capable of handling myself perfectly fine. I suspect that your servants here at Camelot do not like me much anyway."

"You will be their new king. I think it will be a change, but they will get used to it eventually." He responded.

"Yes, perhaps, but I do not expect it. Camelot is a Christian kingdom; our mere marriage is sinful."

"But you do not care for such things."

"That is correct, Arthur." Merlin smiled at his soon-to-be husband. He should learn to enjoy the man's presence if they were to centralize power in Albion together.

They were silent for a moment. Outside their window, the town square was alive with the hustle and bustle of the common people, and birds sung in the background.

"How would you wish to be married? I assume that the Christian way would not be to your tastes." He poked a stick to the fire place. A brisk breeze blew through the window and chilled them to their bones.

"Among my people, marriage is generally a rarity. It is not prohibited, but we are free to love who we wish when we wish, especially under the Beltane fires."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to understand his fiance's past. "But you have never participated in such."

"No, I was destined since birth to save myself for usage by the Goddess." Merlin replied. "After she revealed that I was Emrys, my father knew why."

"Because you are destined to help me united Albion."

The warlock responded to this with a nod.

"Does your Goddess say how we are to do this?"

"I would that she did. I have visions, but she never makes her will known to me." Merlin shook her head despondently.

"My sister has those." Arthur's head perked up in attention. "Morgana. You met her, remember?"

He was suddenly alert. "How long has she had them?"

"It's been going on for a while." The other man shrugged. "I do not know for how long exactly."

"Do you know what they are about?"

Arthur confirmed this. "Yes, I do. They are about numerous things; it is almost like they are warnings. Whenever she has one, it seems to always come true."

"She must be a seer." His eyes glittered. "It makes sense that the Goddess would gift someone within the Pendragon household with the Sight."

"Why?"

"It is well known that you were birthed with the help of magic." At Arthur's nod, Merlin moved on. "This started the Purge, and for going against her will, the Goddess would take her vengeance. What better way to do this than placing a priestess within Uther's own family?"

The king bit his lip. "But my father is dead now."

"And the Goddess is still working to correct the effects of his influence. Camelot's citizens are terrified of all things magic, but with a priestess in their own royal family not by marriage but by blood? Maybe, just maybe, the terror will lessen." He smiled. "I expect that with new reforms will come understanding as well."

Arthur's head hurt. "You will have to see Morgana soon."

"I will; do not worry." The twinkling in his eyes strengthened. "Do you have any reforms you wish to enact?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I've been meaning to officially decriminalize magic and allow commoners to become knights. I feel that my father has stifled our Companions through his selective choosing. So much talent is going to waste."

Merlin's head buzzed with ideas. Was this the Goddess's choosing. If new talent were to enter the Companions and new techniques to train the horses were to appear at the same time, Camelot's army would quickly become stronger than those around it. Did she mean for them to go to war? Against whom?

"What do you think?" Arthur's question a few moments later reminded Merlin that he hadn't responded to his soon-to-be husband.

"I think all of this is good, but we must also make reforms to endear ourselves to the public. Opening an orphanage would be a start."

"What is that?"

Merlin sat down across from Arthur. "It is a place for parent-less children to stay and live to stop them from trying to survive on the streets. It would give them food and enough education to make it in life."

"I like the sound of that." The king grinned. "It would certainly decrease the amount of children dying on the streets each year."

"Yes, and I believe your church would support it as well."

Days later, the people were setting up for a celebration. Banners hung from every wall available, and the people dressed in their finest even if they were did not support what their king was about to do.

In their room, Merlin rejected wearing anything other than he usually did. He wore his black cloak and equally dark clothing. The pale blue crescent moon remained painted in between his eyebrows, and his sleeves were short, showing off the serpents twining around them.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear anything else? It is a special occasion." Arthur smiled grandly; Merlin would not stop him from wearing what he desired to.

As Merlin buttoned his soon-to-be husband's shirt, he responded. "It does not matter what I wear. It matters what I do."

"Yes, this is true." He agreed. "But the people will listen to you regardless."

There was a knock at their door, and as Merlin stood to get it, it opened. Behind it was Morgana along with some of his friends: Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival.

"Hello, sister." Arthur stood up to greet her. "What brings you here?"

"I came with a warning." She looked shaken, her eyes watering and her hair in disarray.

"Did you have a vision?" Merlin joined Arthur standing.

Morgana had become familiar to Merlin over the past few days. She had come to him to learn to control her powers, to manage the visions she would see when she fell asleep. They had quickly become friends.

"I did." Morgana took a second to calm down. "The church may allow a celebration, but they will not allow anything else. Before the marriage can be consummated, they will strike."

Arthur felt rage spike through him. "Strike how?"

"I don't know! All I saw were spikes, pitch forks, and fire." She closed her eyes. "I do not think it will end well."

Merlin clutched the woman's shoulders. "You did well to tell us of this. Has the Goddess given you any more information?"

"No, I don't think so." Morgana shook her head.

He understood her confusion and her pain. "Oftentimes, her messages are unclear, but we must allow ourselves to be used by her without knowing her ends."

"We are meant to go in blindly?"

"We are meant to have faith in her abilities." Merlin corrected. "The Triple Goddess is powerful, but she will not strike down the church in its entirety. The Druids do not want that. All gods are one God."

Morgana nodded in understanding. "You want equality."

"Yes," he responded. "I will not hinder the church and its operations unless it is bringing down the Old Religion."

"Or if the Goddess instructs you to."

"That much is true." Merlin agreed. "Arthur, do you have any plans to act on her vision?" He asked.

Arthur thought about this for a second or two. "Did you see who held the spikes and the pitchforks?"

Morgana shook her head. "No."

"Then, we cannot trust anyone. The church may use the people's faith to convince them to riot against us." He scowled. "We will need to find guards."

"We can do that." Lancelot gestured to himself, Percival, and Gwaine. "There is also a man in the lower part of town named Elyan who is also trustworthy. He traveled with the Druids as they came here."

Merlin nodded. "Will would also help me, I think." He thought of his oldest friend fondly.

The bells of the church rung loudly in the town below them.

"It is almost time." Percival mentioned.

Arthur smiled. Yes, it was nearly time to be married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated!


	4. Long Live the Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur are married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" The people chanted as Merlin slowly stood up to take his place next to Arthur, his new husband. The priest still looked at him with much contempt and disdain, especially since he had refused to wear a shirt with sleeves that covered his wrist tattoos. The only style that met those requirements were from the Saxons, and Merlin wasn't about to wear something of theirs. It was too soon. When Albion could be united, then, he would select their fashions as a sign of good will.

Arthur had placed a coronation crown on his new spouse's head, and it instantly took over his outfit. The lavish, extravagant jewels that embedded the gold and silver juxtaposed his plain black clothes typical of a Druid priest largely. Arthur gripped his hand and smiled.

Yes, this was right. He would do anything to serve the Triple Goddess's ends, even if he had to marry someone he barely knew. They had been trying to become more familiar with one another, but their lifestyles and backgrounds were incredibly different.

He remembered the priestess who helped trigger the Great Purge; her name was Nimueh. She was quite powerful and had been instructed to help Merlin become an experienced and well-practiced warlock, ready for the union of all of Albion. She despised Uther Pendragon for initiating the genocide; after all, he should have known that it was a life for a life, a soul for a soul. If Arthur were to be born, someone had to die. But the king had never thought it would be his queen. No, he assumed that they would take someone deemed less important, some peasant or commoner from the streets below them.

He stopped his mind from wandering. No, he had to be focused on the task at hand, but he had never been the object of so many people's attentions before. He had been raised alone, lived a cloistered life. Hunith and Balinor thought it best that he were to be fostered by Nimueh to learn the great practices and rituals of Avalon. And he wasn't alone there either; Freya, now Lady of the Lake, was also raised by her.

Freya had no family left, and she had been left with a deadly curse on her. Every night, she would turn into a horrific beast and attack innocent people, but when she was in the presence of Emrys, his magic seemed to quell the beast below. Nimueh had been quite impressed with his feats and had instructed him to create a charm to prevent the Lady of the Lake from ever turning monstrous again. He had, and the amulet now lay on Freya's neck.

After the ceremony, there were many celebrations. Arthur opened the Great Hall for the commoners to come in and join their feast; the kitchens and gone into the rations and collected different meats for the meal. There was pig and dear and rabbit and more food than the warlock had ever seen in his life.

He touched little, knowing that his body was in tune with the needs of the Goddess. When she decreed, he would eat more, but until then, he would be fine. He was only an instrument for her to use as she pleased.

"Are you not worried that the priest will be angry with you for your...marks?" Morgana gestured to the crescent moon still painted between his eyebrows.

The warlock did not look concerned. "He will be angry regardless, Morgana. I would that he was more open minded, but it seems to be the Christian way to be like this. I am a male after all, and so is Arthur. No good that we could do would make him appreciate our union. To that end, I see no reason to hide me heritage. We are bringing together two different peoples, making peace finally after decades of conflict. They should recognize that I am not like them." He lowered his voice, knowing that there were others around. "And neither are you."

She flushed red. "Yes, I suppose so."

Arthur put down the bread roll he had been eating. "She actually looks a lot like other Druids." He commented. "All pale and dark haired and the like."

Merlin nodded his head. "Yes, those are two traits typical of the people of Avalon." He paused. "It is the Roman blood running through you Christians that makes you different from us."

"Then, how did the dark hair get to Morgana?" He looked confused for a moment.

"It is likely that the Goddess colored her hair so to mark her as one of her people." The warlock instructed. "Druids are more comfortable around those who look like us nowadays. There is a less likely chance of them reporting us to Uther."

The king looked down. "But you must not worry about that anymore."

"That is correct, but I would that the people thought the same. There are still stonings and lynchings, you know." Merlin sighed. "The Goddess has been getting angry with them."

Morgana furrowed her brows with worry. "What will she do?"

"I do not know the Goddess's will, but I will do what she desires when the time comes." There was a threatening air to how he was saying that.

"Even if it means punishing them?"

Merlin nodded. "Normally, the Goddess is rather peaceful, and so are the Druids. But these people are attacking innocents, and any person with the ability to right those wrongs are responsible for doing so."

"I will see to it that people are warned that they should not be doing these things." Arthur suggested.

"That will not stop many people. They believe that they are doing their God's work by purging these lands of all non-Christian peoples." He reminded. "And local authorities will probably turn their head."

"But you said that we would unite all of Albion together."

"Yes."

"Magical and nonmagical peoples."

"Yes."

"Every Anglican and Saxon alike."

"Yes."

Arthur smiled. "Then, really, we have nothing to worry about. It will all end well."

"Yes." Merlin repeated once more. "We are all in the Goddess's hands."

There were Druids among the commoners. They were not quite intermingling yet with one another, but there was no violence within the hall.

"Is it true that you play the harp?" Morgana asked in wonder.

The Emrys nodded. "Yes, my father put one in my hands as soon as I was old enough to support its weight."

"Do you think you could play something for us?" She inquired. "I've heard that music can bring together all walks of life."

Merlin agreed. "Yes, I think I will."

He walked away for a moment before returning with an average sized harp, finely carved with Druid symbols and filled with many thin strings. He played and sang many songs, most of them originating from Avalon. One was about a priestess who accidentally wandered into the fairy realm and stayed there for a few days, but when she got out, she realized that years had passed for everyone else. Another was about a blonde woman from a nunnery who came across the open swamps of Avalon through the deep mists that surround it and how she encountered Druids.

The people seemed to enjoy it as Morgana noted, but she could not keep from her mind the dream that she had had earlier. So far, it was accurate. The priests had allowed the ceremony, but would the peace last until consummation? Or would everything devolve into a riot as she feared? Her dreams had never been wrong before, but she wished desperately that it was a falsehood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
